Do not play the Queen of hearts
by Prettycrazy
Summary: I was challenged by the lovely Captain Weirdo to write something that involved a brother or sister of Joseph and a few other guidelines and this is the result! I hope you like it even though I suck at writing summaries! Please R&R on this. Thank you!


It had been a beautiful parade, the most successful one in years. People had been happy and had enjoyed themselves; both the king and the queen had had a fantastic time. Many of the artists had performed for a few minutes in front of Their Majesties to have their much-honoured moments of praise. Joseph had stood guard behind his queen during the entire parade, scanning for any immediate danger, but thankfully no such thing had occurred. Juanita had been gazing at him from the start, when he had helped the queen of Genovia to her seat. Joseph had described her to Juanita many times, but she was even more beautiful in real life than in Joseph's words. Juanita had even caught herself looking so intently at the queen that she had felt she had been trespassing on the queen's space.

Now as the day had ended, and all was somewhat quiet, Juanita walked out of the servants' guest room. S, she had been told of the enormous library at the palace. She'd been having a most difficult time trying to sleep so had, she decided she wanted to see this room. B -books were her passion and to be able to stand in a room with so many original editions was a dream. She walked down one hallway after another but nothingthing about the doors indicated the passing doorsthat it to bewas a library. She walked down the fifth hallway and came across a huge, yet beautiful picture of the king and queen. S, she stopped and starred.

"She is beautiful; every man in this kingdom must be in love with her!" Juanita said to herself but was frightened by a sudden voice behind her.

"Well, thank you, but I do not think that, or at least I hope not. I would hate to be the source of that many broken hearts, and I think my husband wouldill be quite jealous!" Clarisse shared with a smile, and her arms softly crossed in front of her chest.

"Your majesty, I'm sorry, I did not mean to be disrespectful. , I was merely speaking to myself!" Juanita apologised rapidly.

"You needn't be sorry. And since you are glancing seeing upon me in my nightclothes, why don't you just call me Clarisse and stop curtsying?." Clarisse offered.

"Oh, Your Majesty, I could never do that!" Juanita said as she cast her eyes down.

"May I at least know who you are? Y, your name?" Clarisse extended her hand towards the woman that who looked a little older thant herself and, maybe even a little older than Rupert.

"I beg you pardon, Your Majesty, I'm Juanita. M, my youngestolder brother works here as your Hhead of Ssecurity.

I came by to visit my youngest brotherhim before I travel to South Africa. I just couldn't sleep and have been told about your fantastic library. , I wanted so very much to see it with my own eyes. , I didn't mean to pry abouinto your private quarters, but I've gotten lost looking for the treasure." Juanita rambled on.

"You are Joseph's sister? H, how nice to meet you. You are not prying at all. T thhe library is not off limits to anyone at the palace, even if it is on our private floor. L, let me show you to it." Clarisse assured her warmly and motioned for Juanita to go past the painting of herself and Rupert "You are travelling to South Africa? What is your reason for going there, if I may ask?" Clarisse inquired.

"I'm the proud sponsor of three orphans down there. , I visit them every year to make sure the money I send is being spent on the right things!" Juanita shared as the two women walked down the hall and up a flight of stairs.

"Here we are - the library!" Clarisse said as she opened the door.

Juanita peeked inside before entering.

"My, you have a lot of books in here!" Juanita she said in awe.

"I can only agree with you there!" Clarisse said as she towo entered the room.

"Have you read all of them?" Juanita asked, still in complete awe over the massive amount of books.

"No, I can't say that I have. I've read many of the books in here – especially while expecting. T, this place was the only solitude I had from well-meaning people that who kept asking me all sorts of questions. I actually had your brother stand guard outside the doors here to have a few minutes alone during my last pregnancy." Clarisse laughed at the memory.

"So he also helped you out then?" Juanita said curiously.

"Yes, I'm very fond of your brother. He has found the perfect line between work and privacy!" Clarisse said as she pulled out a book, her eyes flicking back and forth over the words as she started flipping through it.

"May I share a few thoughts of private matters with you, Your Majesty?" Juanita suddenly asked after looking Clarisse over.

"Only if you call me by my name and, forget the wretched title!" She requested and motioned for them to sit down.

"Of course, Clarisse." The two women sat down. "My brother speaks highly of you. I, if I didn't know him better, I would say that it sounded like you two where having a love affair!" Juanita shared openly.

"What? Wha….what do you mean?" Clarisse stammered, re after gaining her voice after Juanita's open startling wordssuggestion.

"I know it's not my place to say this, or even my business. But his letters and his phone calls have all been about you indirectly. W, when you had your son, he called and told us -and with such enthusiasm so that oneyou would think he was the father! When you gave a parliamentarian a smack on the face, he told it as if someone had just touched his wife in a very inappropriate way. And if you ever haved the time for it during the day, you should look at the way he looks at you. H, he is in love!" Juanita said and took hold of Clarisse's hand.

"Joseph? No, I can't believe what you're saying!" Clarisse denied without knowing what truth she was denying.

"Believe me; he is in love with you. W – why do you think I made that comment when I was standing at your picture?" Juanita said dryly.

"No, no, no, he can't be! H, he mustn't be - I am a married woman! I'm the Queen, for heaven's sakes," Clarisse said just above a whisper while looking straight ahead of her.

"That is why he hasn't said anything. H, he respects your husband too much, and he would never act upon this." Juanita said as she put her hand on top of Clarisse's in a motherly gesture.

"But he has mentioned it to you?" Clarisse stuttered.

"Well, he is my baby brother. I was seventeen when he was born, and he hadn't even turned five5 when Mama died. So I took care of him and our other brothers and sisters. But my Joseph was the one that I held closest to my heart, and we shared almost everything and still do. But he has said it indirectly, I can't give you an example but it is true. And I beg you to not toy with him!" Juanita said.

"Toy with him – me! I would never do such a thing, never have!" Clarisse stated.

"Oh, don't be so sure about that. , I think you've already done some but you don't even know it – just think about it for a minute. Haven't you toyed with people's emotions a few times?" Juanita questioned.

"Well maybe, I might have, I don't know… really?" Clarisse questioned herself.

"Just think, haven't you done something that would be completely unfair to a man in love?" Juanita said.

"Oh, I don't know…, well, Rupert always says that I challenge the libido of every man around me, but I don't know if I toy with them!" Clarisse said with an uncertain scoff.

"Well, let me tell you, that from what I've observed the last few days, you just have to wave a fan at your pretty face and the men around you are sold. At the parade today, after the first hour, you opened up your jacket. , I could clearly see my brother getting more and more alert from at everyn button that was opened and I swear that he could have used a few minutes to cool down when you had opened it." Juanita told, Clarisse who was simply starring at her. "I'm just thinking,wondering how many times over the years have you been doing this, without knowing what you are doingdid to the people around you? You are a beautiful woman, and you have probably taken off pieces of clothing in a way that would have any man yearning to touch you, bend down in ways that would send any man over the roof and so much more." Juanita pointed out.

"Oh my God, I've never even thought about such a thing!" Clarisse said bewildered.

"Even your husband knows that the men around you would love to have and to hold you, and be able to call you theirs!" Juanita assured.

"What? Rupert knows!" Clarisse cried out in shock and rose to her feet.

"Yes, your husband is very astute; he sees all and knows all. My brother's deep sign didn't go unnoticed by His Majesty. Joseph, but he is also very secretive. Ydemure you didn't even realise that whenwhy he took your hand and gave it a loving kiss, he marked you forwas telling other males to keep their hands off!" Juanita shared.

"I can't believe it! D – do I really toy around with Joseph!?" Clarisse muttered.

"I'm sure he is not the only one, but he is the one I care about – and I ask of you to not toy with him. Your small, well-meaning gestures are too much for him. A, a single touch of your hand and he is about to explode. You should see how he tries to keep himself from pressing his hand to the small of your back when guiding you away. H, he needs to let it hover behind you otherwise he will not be able to let go again." Juanita stated.

"Oh God, I don't know what to do! Should I speak with Joseph about this?" Clarisse asked in a state of wandering uncertain mind.

"No, do not speak with him about this. I don't think it will be easy for him to speak with you about such a delicate topic!" Juanita advised.

"I don't know, I think this is too complicated to leave it at our talk!" Clarisse said and pointed between herself and Juanita.

"I know it is complicated - but I just thought you should know. I would figure not many people would have the nerve to tell you things like this. But I would just advisce you to have this in the back of your head. And if ever something should happen between yourself and Joseph, please do not play the queen of hearts!" Juanita pleaded.

"What do you mean by that?" Clarisse questioned suspiciously.

"You are a married woman. H, happyily or not, you are married and your husband cares about you, maybe even loves you - which mean you hold a place in his heart. B, but you also hold a place in my brother's, and probably thousands of other men. Don't toy with either of them. B, be faithful to both of them!" Juanita said and looked into Clarisse's eyes.

Clarisse got scaredwas frightened by of Juanita's sudden intense starring. S, she got up and walked to the door fast quickly, unable to say another wordand turned in the doorway. 'Go to the stairs and down three flights and then turn right and your room should be the seventh door on your left!' Clarisse told herself. She turned and walked away from the door then started running. She didn't look where she was running since she knew the way but after a very short while, she bummped into Rupert.

"Uhmf! Darling, where have you been? Why are you running?" Rupert asked, holding her at arms' length.

"Oh, Rupert!" Clarisse exclaimed emotionally. She and pushed him up against the wall ruthlessly and covered his mouth with her own in an uncontrollable, passionate kiss that lasted what seemed like minutes.

"Clarisse, I've never experienced you like this before! What has happened?" Rupert asked, out of breath.

"I just need to only be the queen of hearts for the king of hearts, not also for the knave of hearts!" Clarisse said, also out of breath.

"I don't understand a word you're saying, but I do know that the king needs his queen!" Rupert said, his eyes glinting wildly and surprisingly her , he lifted her up in his strong arms and –headeding back towards their suite.

Juanita came out of the library and walked over to the painting again and looked at the two painted there. She sighed and let her subtle inner thoughts be spoken, "Now she only needs to figure out how to play her cards."

The end


End file.
